


A Sefikura Fic (:

by CloudStrifeMatters298



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrifeMatters298/pseuds/CloudStrifeMatters298
Summary: A short cute Sefikura fic (:
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	A Sefikura Fic (:

Cloud chopped of Sephiroth’s head and threw it to a the trash can where it belonged. 

Afterwards, Cloud happily skipped into the sunset, content to be free of Sephiroth (: 


End file.
